


Bite me

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: It surprises herself as much as it does him, when she sinks her teeth into his shoulder and scrapes her nails down his back.





	Bite me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 4 - bite

It surprises herself as much as it does him, when she sinks her teeth into his shoulder and scrapes her nails down his back.

Ned hisses, his head jerking back to look down at her even as his hips keep moving.

She supposes it was to do with his leaving, driving her to mark him, make herself a part of him so that he can never forget her while he is in the south. She doesn't acknowledge that dark part of her mind that hisses that he had been unfaithful in the south before. Ned had promised her that he would never do such a thing again, he has proven his love and devotion to her over and over since then.

But still, the doubt remains and it makes her bite him again, her teeth following a path to his neck as her fingers tug at his hair.

"Gods, Cat!" he pants, growling as she nips at his pulse. 

His lips crashes upon her own, his own fingers running through her hair, far gentler than her own had been in his. Ned had always been so very gentle with her, even when she has been angry at him, even when she had been so indifferent to Jon, Ned remained a rock.

She falls off the edge, clutching him desperately as he finishes with her hands running up and down his back, her lips kissing a path up his cheek to his temple before he rolls away, opening his arms out

Perhaps he has given her another son this time, she thinks as she settles against his chest, presses a kiss above his heart.

Soon, he will take the girls and Bran south and she will remain here with Robb and Rickon. 

She is already counting the days until his return.


End file.
